vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Will
|Will Kinney, a character from Season Three of The Originals}} Will was a character who first appeared in the sixteenth episode of the fourth season of . He was a vampire and underling of Katherine Pierce. He has a history with Damon. He originally planned to attack Hayley but was bitten by Klaus and ran off. Damon and Rebekah found him and upon meeting him, Damon ripped his heart to prevent Rebekah from getting information from him about the Cure. Early History Will is possibly from New York as Damon has a picture of them together in the city. In 1977, he owned a bar called Billy's and he got people's I.D.'s from Damon to give to vampires. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four In Bring it On, Will is seen hunting Hayley in order to get rid of her due to her being a loose end for Katherine. However, just as he is about to kill her, Klaus appears, bites him, and forces him to run off. He attempts to find food as the effects of the werewolf bite begin to take affect. Unbeknownst to him, Damon and Rebekah are after him in order to get information on Katherine's whereabouts. Damon lures him out, but the two recognize each other. Will states that something is wrong with him, revealing the infection caused by Klaus' bite. Damon then rips his heart out, stating it was a 'mercy killing', despite Rebekah having a vial of her half-brother's blood which could have cured him. This causes Rebekah to believe that Damon killed Will in order to prevent her from finding The Cure. Later, Damon is seen contemplating a picture that had been taken of him and Will years prior. It was revealed in Because the Night, that Will had a business to get vampires fake identities but due to not being able to walk in the sunlight he had a deal with Damon. Damon would deliver things for Will and in exchange Will allowed Damon to feed on whomever he wanted to in the bar at night because it was extremely crowded. Damon also stole his victims ID's in order to get vampires fake ID's. Personality Will was a calm individual and always wanted to keep a low profile, especially during the 1970s when Damon was killing people to get their ID's and give them to vampires. He also followed what Katherine told him to do, by killing Hayley, but ended in him getting bitten by Klaus. Physical Appearance Will had dark, brown hair that was in a shaggy style and hazel eyes. He had some facial hair, but not a whole lot. He also wore black clothes in a rebel style and it looked like the style from the 1970's as well. Powers and Abilities Will possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Will had the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Relationships Damon Salvatore Damon met Will in the 1970's in New York City. Will owned an underground club called "Billy's" and provided fake ID's for vampires. In order to obtain the ID's, Will allowed Damon to feed on people in his club while Damon stole the victims' ID's. Katerina Petrova He gave her many fake identities while he was alive. He also kept track of her locations and many of her addresses. He also worked for her, as he was ordered by her to kill Hayley, when Katherine deemed she wasn't useful anymore. Appearances Season Four *''Bring It On'' (Death) *''Because the Night'' (Flashback) Name *'Will' is a short form of William. It is of Germanic origin, and means "will or desire" + "helmet" (protection).https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Will_(given_name)https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William Trivia *Damon and Will were friends during the 1970s. *Despite being bitten by a hybrid bite that was well on its way to ending his life, Will was killed by Damon before he had a chance to die from the bite. This is similar to what happened to Rose who had been killed by Damon before succumbing to the bite she had received from a werewolf. *With the Other Side's collapse and destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. Gallery 4x17-02.jpg|Damon and Will in 4x17 vlcsnap-2013-03-16-12h45m40s78.png|A picture of Damon and Will together in the 70s The.Vampire.Diaries.S04E16.HDTV_.x264-LOL_1637302.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased